Reality
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Another reality makes itself known to you. You’re not Chase Matthews, but you’ll wait patiently until you find your own Zoey Brooks.


**A/N: Because I've warmed up to James BY HIMSELF, and not with Zoey, I'll write a drabble dedicated to him. So, let's see how this will come up. This could be considered a companion piece to 'Pictures', but it doesn't have to be. On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: Season five would so be in progress right now, because we all know CZ left us hanging, and that's not drippin'!**

--

**Reality**

You conclude that reality is good, and that one can't always be trapped in this world where a person can only see through rose-coloured glasses. Every once in a while, a dose of reality is good. It teaches you not to be so naïve. The sound of music obviously from prom reaches your ears fanitly, and you can help but feel your heart sink a little. She's prepared to go in pink, she tells you only a mere week before. But you try not to allow your stomach to do a little twist when you realize that light pink-flowered corsage is still in your – well, not after next week – dorm.

You agree to be friends, but the reality is it's killing you. You kick yourself for giving her that necklace even when you know, things are getting weirder for some strange reasons. But your rose-coloured glasses go on, and suddenly you want to give it to her. You want her to know how she cares, despite the pictures of her and him you find around her side of her dorm.

You notice how the camera captures her radiance. It captures the glow, and sparkles that radiates from her, especially the ones with him. She's on his back piggy-back style with toothy grin on her face. With mutually wet hair, and clothes – the result of a car-wash turned water fight in the eighth grade to help fundraise for Spring Fling – she manages to look her best.

The reality is you don't put that radiance there. And it kind of makes your ego, and even your pride take a hit. But another reality hits you that she's really happy. It's the Chase and Zoey story come to life, and as you silently witness it in the form of a kiss, a sad smile comes on your face. Are you just a replacement for him? Or she does really love you, the way you still do her? All these questions and more grow in your mind when you struggle to find the answer.

Reality is a fantasy-killer, so deep within you, you know the answer. You know what the answer is, and even though the grass is now beneath you, and somewhat causing you to itch, it's fine. You can live with that. The night is quiet with the exception of a distant tire screeching noise, but you dismiss it as nothing. It's really nothing, and you're sure you'll get the after party buzz in the morning.

You let out a yawn, your eyelids feeling heavy and weighted. Your body yells at you to get up, and go to bed, and that it's understandable. You're emotionally drained, and just need time. Your mind yells at you to let go. You need time to just think and ponder ahead. You're positive you can't handle anymore surprises anyway. Above you, the moon is round and the stars look like splattered glitter paint. They sparkle and gleam and that makes you happy because you're an outdoors kind of guy. Your grandfather always tells you that the stars make great companions when in solitude.

The reality is feeling alone, especially right now, isn't that great, no matter how well you mask it to keep the peace. You're not one for confrontation. You blink once, falling asleep on top of the soft green grass, your sight being shut for another eight to ten hour cycle.

It's amazing how you drift off, but maybe that's the way your body copes with it.

Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews are always going to be together, and be happy. You're definitely not going to be the vengeful ex-boyfriend even though some expect you to be for their fifteen seconds of pointless drama. You have more class than that.

Another reality makes itself known to you.

You're not Chase Matthews, but you'll wait patiently until you find your own Zoey Brooks.

--

**A/N: Okay, there's my James centred drabble. It's not too long, but I hope it was good enough. I personally don't believe that it was to the best of my ability, but I tried. If you're confused about the last line, it's just a fancy way of saying that he'll wait until he finds someone to share the same kind of relationship Chase and Zoey has. Yeah, so I just thought I should clear that up with you. Anyway, review. **

**-Erika**

**PS. DramaticStarlet (Katie), I got your PM, and thank you for your words. I think you're a pretty rockin' writer too. So, thanks for the love. I appreciated it. Wanna be friends, lol? **


End file.
